


your personal healthcare companion

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Tadashi is alive - Freeform, for now, ha, tadashi's sick AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wanted to help so many people with Baymax.<br/>But Tadashi himself couldn't be helped by that time.</p>
<p>(Based on what I thought the plot BH6 was actually going to be when I saw the trailer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your personal healthcare companion

Tadashi sort of considered it fate.

 

Not that he really believed in fate, but he didn’t know any other reason why he would have started building Baymax. He hadn’t lost anyone to sickness or been strongly interested in medicine at all, but when his other classmates started working on their projects, the only idea he kept returning to was “nurse robot.” He had some criteria: It had to be friendly, especially appealing to sick kids. It had to be helpful. It could live in people’s homes, maybe even replacing in-home caretakers. 

 

He worked diligently on Baymax, dragging home huge medical volumes, reading books on effective caretaking, making sure every detail was correct. There were many long nights of coding, formatting, prototyping, and testing, crumpled papers, trashed ideas, and reborn ideas that became something entirely different. It wasn’t unusual for a friend to walk into Tadashi’s lab and have to gently shake him awake after finding him asleep at his desk. 

The first time Baymax actually interacted with him was so rewarding. He had heard Baymax’s voice plenty of times on the computer as he decided the way it should sound and programmed the things Baymax should say. But to actually see Baymax step forward, raise his hand, and swivel it in that tiny circle as he stated his standard greeting was amazing. As time went on and he developed Baymax more and more, it seemed every day there was something new to enjoy.Running tests was no longer just enduring seemingly-useless tasks, but affirmations of his accomplishments. One day, he stood in front of his huge white robot, took a breath, and said “Baymax, please scan me.”

The tiny light traveled over him and felt only slightly warm. “Scan complete,” Baymax said, and displayed Tadashi’s status. “You, are in great health.” said Baymax. “However, you have slight, anemia. It is a lack of, red blood cells, in the blood. I suggest eating, more foods with iron in them, or taking iron medicine. Also, you seem to be, tired. Make sure you are getting at least, seven, hours of sleep each night." 

 

Tadashi smiled. “Sounds like I’m a typical college student,” he said. “Thanks Baymax.” He patted the soft robot, led him to his charging station, and locked up the lab for the night.

 

Things went on pretty routinely for weeks. Wake up, breakfast, class, lunch, class, dinner, free time, lab work, and at some point, sleep. Now that Baymax was further along in development, Tadashi’s work was getting a little easier, and he was able to sleep more. Which was why he was confused when he started drifting off in class. He still found his lectures fascinating, but he was just so _tired_. He drank coffee, but that only helped a little. It must be the anemia, he thought, recalling something he’d skimmed in one of the medical books about fatigue. Every night he was grateful to return to his bed and just sleep. He’d been shortening his time hanging out with his friends from SFIT and even from playing video games or exploring the city with Hiro, because he just wanted to sleep. 

 

But sleeping had become different, too. One night he woke up with a start, pieces of a nightmare disintegrating in his mind, to find that he was soaked in a cold sweat. He slowly removed the blankets and his pajamas and softly tiptoed past his sleeping brother to take a shower. Concern whispered in the back of his mind. He tried to push it away with work.

 

One long night in the lab he had been finishing a particularly complex piece of code to add to Baymax’s diagnostic database. He added it to the drive, inserted it into Baymax’s port, and watched Baymax start up. “Hello,” Baymax said, and stated his greeting. Tadashi sighed quietly. “You do not seem well,” Baymax said. He titled his oblong head. “What is the matter?”

 

Tadashi didn’t want to have Baymax scan him because he was scared.


End file.
